The Passing of The Moon
by xdarkstarx
Summary: Its like one of those things. You never think it will happen to you. But when it does, what will you do? Will you lose your will to live? basically a hunting trip gone wrong Lego angst and a bit of Legomance but only the slightest bit. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Though I hate to say this, I don't own any of the the characters in LoTR. Not Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond, and sadly not Leggy. If I owned even one little spec of LoTR, I would probably be in Hawaii right now, not in wet rainy Northwest Washington. Oh and this is just rated to be safe.

**Authors Note** There may be some Leggy angst in latter chapters. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

' ' thought " " said aloud

Now, on with the story!

_**The Passing of The Moon**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Path of Danger**_

Leneya ran through the woods as fast as her elfin legs would allow. The warg that had been chasing her did not let up speed._ 'That's strange,'_ she thought _'Why is there a warg in these parts?' _ Even as she thought, the filthy creature seemed to gain more momentum every second, when really, the elf was losing hers.

"Where is that filthy excuse for an elf?" she mumbled to herself "Never here when I need him." She spoke to soon, for at that exact moment, the warg who had been so relentlessly chasing her fell dead with an elfin arrow in his throat.

"Am I still a 'filthy excuse for a elf'?" Leneya laughed slightly as Legolas dropped down from a tree.

"Well you could've helped sooner. Unless you think I enjoy getting eaten by a mutated wolf?"

"It sure looked like you were having fun!" Leneya glared daggers at the man popping out from behind a rather large bush.

"Aragorn to! Honestly, one of you could have killed it ages ago!"

"That would not be fun my dear Ithil!" said Legolas "We wouldn't have been able to see you run! It's quite funny looking really." A large clod of dirt hit his stomach moments after. "I was just joking!" The three companions laughed and started to make their way back to Imladris. They had all been on a hunting trip for two weeks, and had only come up with the unusual amount of two deer which were long gone by now. Leneya was the daughter of Staragith, who had held a high honor in he court of Thranduil until his death by orcs, and was a _very _close friend to Legolas. As the three rode on, Aragorn spoke to Legolas in such a quiet manner, an elf could not even hear (which right now was a good thing).

"You two would make a fine couple mellon nin," Legolas only smiled.

"I'm going to propose to her tomorrow, on the full moon." At these words Aragorn was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. He knew that Leneya and Legolas were very close, but he never expected this!

"Best of luck to you!" He said in the most cheerful voice ever to be heard from him (or so he thought).

-----------------------------------------------------------

Night seemed to fall quicker than usual and the temperature was dropping at an incredible rate. This did not seem to bother the elves much, but their young human companion was noticeably shivering.

"Let us stop to make a fire for our friend." Leneya said stopping to examine the ground to see if it was dry enough to make camp. Seeing that it was, the company dismounted their horses and started to make camp. The air around them was unusually thick, but it did not seem to bother the three. Within moments there was a roaring fire.

"How I wish I was back in Imladris in the Hall of Fire!" Aragorn sighed as he munched a piece of deer jerky. "It is much more pleasant there than in this forbidding forest."

"To that I agree," came Legolas' reply "But the halls of MirkWood are far greater than those of Imladris."

"Off coarse they are," the mortal chortled "and I'm a dwarf!" Aragorn got a hard cuff on the shoulder for that remark. But through all the commotion, Leneya remained silent. Something troubled her greatly. Legolas knew this and was troubled.

"Leneya?" he asked worriedly "Leneya is something wrong?"

"Its nothing Legolas, I'm just tired thats all." Leneya saw that Legolas was not convinced and gave in. "Actually, I've been sensing it for days now."

"What is it?"

"Yrch." Legolas was not surprised. He had seen signs of the orcs for days now. It started with the warg that chased Leneya. They had never come that close to the realms of Imladris and MirkWood. Never, that is, unless there were orc close by. He hadn't wanted to say anything around his young companion for fear he might frighten him.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Do about what?" The two elves looked over at Aragorn who had started to listen in on their conversation. They both decided that it would do no good to lie, so Leneya told him.

"We are being tracked by orcs and have been for the past three days." Aragorn froze. He was very afraid. He hadn't had much experience fighting orcs, and the last time he ran into them, he and Legolas were nearly killed.

"What are we going to do!" he asked Legolas franticly.

"Calm down me friend. We will think of something in the morning." This answer just made Aragorn panic even more. The morning! They could be attacked over night! Why were they waiting till morning?

"If we don't stop and rest, they could catch up and we would be overtaken from lack of sleep." Both Aragorn and Leneya turned their heads towards the male elf. How did he read Aragorns' thoughts? Legolas spoke again. "We have fought orcs before and have survived."

"Barely," Aragorn did not mumble quiet enough, for just after he said that, Legolas shot is harp blue eyes towards that of the human.

"Unless you want to die at the hands of the orcs, I suggest you do not doubt your skills! I am much older and wiser than you are, so I would also recommend not doubting my authority either!" Aragorn stepped back from the enraged elf. Partly because he was frightened, and partly because he was shocked. Legolas had never used his age to prove his authority before. True, he was nearly 3,000 years older than him, but he never said that gave him more power. The foreboding fire in his friends eyes made him not want to talk to Legolas for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Morning came slowly it seemed. Aragorn had laid awake for most of the night listening for sounds, signs, anything to signify the coming of other life. It was not a peaceful night for Leneya either. She was not worried _by_ Legolas like Aragorn, but worried _for_ him. Something was wrong besides the orcs. She could feel it. The look in his eyes scared her in a different way. To her they looked glassy, like he was sick, and filled with worry. But at the same time they looked... clouded over like he was in some deep unknown thought that caused him great pain. Aragorn sensed Leneyas' worry.

"Does something trouble you?"

"I'm worried"

"About what?"

"About Legolas. Have you looked into his eyes? Something is terribly wrong, he's just not telling us."

"Its the orcs. They are only a day away. They did not rest over night. Come, we must ride. We cannot rest any more."

The trio rode non-stop for 48 hours and their destination of Imladris was still three days off. If they even stopped for 30 minutes the orcs could catch up. Leneya, despite the fact that the orcs were right on their tail, was still worried about her elfin companion. He still wasn't telling her something. Legolas rode up beside her.

"I'm fine my little Ithil, do not worry about me." Legolas could sense her pain filled worry every time he got near her. He desperately wanted to propose to her, but it did not seem like the right time to do so. Suddenly, Legolas's horse reared up. He was an elfin horse and carried many of the same qualities as the elves, including their acute hearing abilities.

"Man ha Ithiltinu? (What is it MoonStar)" His question was soon self answered. Being the oldest, his ears picked it up first. Then he saw it. 'Orcs'.

"Legolas?" Aragorn saw the worried expression on his friends face. "Legolas what do you see?"

"They're here."

Sooooo... what do ya think? Please pardon me for saying "What it" when I wrote it in elvish. Their wasn't a word for is. Read and Review!


	2. Starless Night

A/N- This is my second installment of The Passing.  My greatest apologies to those that were upset by the format mistake. I do not know how it appeared in such a condensed way but that was not how I typed it. I have tried to do everything right this time and it should a appear normally. My further apologies to those who were unprepared for a Mary Sue as some of you think it is. I can assure you the only thing that is Sue-ish about it is that Lenya is in love with Leggy. That is why it says "Legomance" in the summary. Now I will take the next few moments to thank the people who gave me nice reviews.

Deana- Thanks for the advice! My first reviewer! Yay!

DemiDemocratic- You really think so! You are to kind!

Icy Wolf Rage- Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this chappie!

And by the way, this story takes place when Aragorn was about 18. Does it make more sense now that he is afraid?

Now, on with chapter two

:The Passing of The Moon:

Chapter Two

Starless Night

"How did they catch up?" Leneya asked. They had been nearly an hour away not but 20 minutes ago!

"They know their is human flesh nearby." Legolas was leading MoonStar to a large area of shrubbery as he spoke so no misfired arrows would harm her. Aragorn and Legolas did the same. "When they want something..." he paused, "they will do anything to get it, even kill as you all know." He looked over at Aragorn who was more visibly worried than Leneya.

"Aragorn, you do not have to fight," he turned his gaze to Leneya, "neither do you."

"Nonsense!" the she-elf screamed. "I will not leave you to fight alone and die!"

"I will not die Leneya, but you need-"

"I'm fighting along side you."

"Please stop yelling, Leneya. It'll be all-"

"But I love you!" Leneya's face flushed realizing how foolish and selfish she must have sounded. "I refuse to let you fight while I watch on the side lines." she said these last words in a more quieter tone. Aragorn had watched this exchange of words from atop his horse. 'Will he propose to her now?' In answer to the rangers unasked question, Legolas spoke.

"It is because I love you that I will not let you fight. You could be killed. I do not want to bring a dead body back to Imladris." Legolas embraced Leneya, whispering something in her ear. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

"But... but what if you got hurt?" Leneya's eyes were becoming misty from holding back tears she did not want Legolas, or Aragorn for that matter, to see. Legolas let out a heavy sigh. He could not argue with her anymore, for every second they waisted, the orcs became closer giving the threesome less time to prepare. He would not let her fight and that was final.

"You will not fight Ithil. Do I make myself clear?" Leneya nodded her head reluctantly. But he was right. She was not that good of a fighter and probably would be killed if she tried to. Realizing she was defeated, she walked to the place where the horses were. She truly did not want to leave him to fight alone, but the choice was all ready made. Their was no sense in worrying him even more with her life.

"I will fight along side you mellon nin." Legolas turned towards the voice to see Aragorn hoping off his horse. Leneya was right about one thing; Legolas could not fight alone. The human was still frightened, but he had to help his friend.

"But Aragorn,-"

"Leneya is right! You will surely die if you try to take them on yourself. You ay be the best fighter in Middle Earth, but you still need help." Legolas did not have time to respond, for at that very moment, a black feathered arrow whizzed past his head. The fight was on.

It turned out to be a very good thing that Aragorn decided to fight. There were more than 50 orcs who had come out at them and it would have been impossible to fight them all if not for the help of the human. The two had been doing good work considering the odds leaned heavily in the orcs favor. But in not but eight minutes, the death toll had been raised to 15 orcs. What was only a short time of fighting seemed like endless years to Leneya. Watching helplessly as her mortal friend and the elf she loved fought relentlessly to kill every foul orc that came into view. Aragorn had acquired a long cut on his arm, while legolas had a deep gash he got from a dying orc. The bow was no use anymore for such close combat, so Legolas was fighting with his white knives, slashing them at every orc that came near.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the fighting man, an abnormally large orc came from a patch of bushes parallel of him. Aragorn did not see when the creature notched his bow aiming at him, but Legolas did.

'No!' he thought as he called the mans name. Aragorn turned to see Legolas running towards him, then the arrow coming for him. Legolas ran with all speed to his friend. He could not let him die. He leapt in-front of the man.

THE END! MWAHAHAHA! Ha! Just kidding!

"LEGOLAS!" Leneya screamed out in horror as Legolas fell lifeless to the ground, an arrow protruding from his chest. Aragorn hardly knew what happened until he looked down to see the motionless body of Legolas, then he understood. Legolas had gone in-front of him to prevent the weapon from hitting him! But why- He didn't have time to finish his thought, for he found himself blocking a blow from a orc trying to hit Lene- Leneya? What was she doing here?

"Get out of here!" he screamed as he he beheaded another orc.

"No!" she screamed shakily, "I will have my revenge." She thought it her duty to kill that... that thing! She ran at the beast with a discarded orc sword raised for the attack. The stupid creature was to busy laughing he did not see her coming till it was to late.

Leneya knelt beside the body of Legolas. Aragorn had finished off the remaining orcs and was now also at the side of his companion. Leneya was all right and so was he, but Legolas was a different story. Aragorn had carefully pulled the deeply imbedded arrow out of the elf's chest, not getting a single sound out of him save for a soft moaning. This worried Aragorn. Though he hated to admit it, Legolas should have screamed in pain. The wound now bled freely, but some color other than red also exited the wound. Aragorn was confirmed of what he feared.

"Poison." he said solemnly. Their situation was bad enough, for the arrow had been so close to the heart, but now this! Luck was not on their side. "It has probably all ready entered the blood stream." Aragorn rushed to his horse and took a small bag out of his pack. He rushed back to the two elves.

"What is that?" Leneya asked through tears. Her hand was continuously stroking the face of Legolas. A small smile played on her lips as the object was drawn out of the bag. Athelas.

"I'm not sure it will help much, but it could slow the poison." As Aragorn placed the leaves on the opening, Legolas tried to get away but Leneya held him firmly. "We must get him to Imladris quickly," he continued. "We don't have much time." Leneya gently lifted Legolas enough for Aragorn to take him in his arms. Carefully, he placed the unconscious elf onto MoonStar, for the elvin horse was much faster than his which he had tied to the reigns of Leneyas' horse, Starbeam. Aragorn held the elf tightly, but not so tight that he would hurt him. It was a long ride to Imladris, and it seemed even longer since their time was running short. They could only stop once and it wasn't even to rest, but to change the bandages of Legolas. But finally, after what seemed like years of traveling, they reached the gates of Aragorns' home. A guard saw them and called out.

"Open the gate! Hurry!" The gate quickly opened allowing the three travelers into the elf haven.

"Go tell my father to come quickly," Aragorn commanded in a weary voice. The guards didn't move, but stood there staring at the prince. "Go!" Moments later Lord Elrond came running to the side of the horse, worry written all over his face.

"What has befallen him?" he asked as he lowered the limp body off of MoonStar.

"We were attacked by orcs," Aragorn explained, "he saved my life." By now tears were threatening to fall from his face, but he held them back. "There is something else ada," Elrond Elrond looked deeply into his sons eyes seeing a troubled glance. Something was terribly wrong. "The arrow was poisoned." This seemed to turn something on in Elrond, for after those words he nearly ran to the heeling chambers. He didn't have much time. It would be a starless night.

Well, theirs chapter two. Please tell me if you liked it by clicking that little button that says review. I will post chapter three once I get it typed.

DarkStar


	3. Remembering

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've seemed to be busy with poetry lately. This chapter may seem a little slow moving to some of you, but it is necessary in the story. Now as always I will take this time to thank the wonderful TWO people that reviewed.

Deana: Yay! Your the only person who has reviewed for both chapters! (sniff) I'm so happy.

KMSOrligirl: Thanx for reviewing! It wasn't exactly PMS, he was just kinda worried about the fact that they were being followed by orcs and Aragorn was doubting himself. Usually he would not say things like that, no.

OH! I forgot to tell you all! You may not care a wit about what is happening with me, but I NEED to tell you this! Seven stories and poems have made it onto Six different favorite stories lists, AND I have made it onto three favorite authors lists. I'm just very proud of myself and needed to tell someone other than my mom.

NOW, on with Chapter three.

_Remembering _

Aragorn waited outside the healing chambers nervously. Leneya was instructed to get some rest but Aragorn would not sleep even if his life depended on it. He was to worried. His father had bandaged his arm and every other noticeable cut he had, but it was not himself that he was worried about, but his Elven friend that lay on the other side of the wall.

"Estel," the human looked up to see Elrond quickly closing the doorway to the healing room. He was wiping blood of his hands. "Would you come in here please?" He motioned to his office that was a little ways down the hall. Nodding, Estel (as he was called in Imladris) followed his father into the office. Elrond closed the door behind them and told Aragorn to sit as he did the same.

"What happened?" he asked plainly. He needed to find out or he would not know how long the poison was in the young elf's veins. Aragorn didn't really know himself, but he tried to interpret the events as best he could.

"Near the end of the fight...," he winced as he remembered the sight of Legolas on the ground. "I guess an orc had his bow raised aiming for me. Legolas must have jumped in-front of me so I wouldn't get hurt." he then mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "stupid elf". Elrond chuckled to the surprise of Aragorn.

"Stupid, no," he said smiling to himself. "to unselfish, yes. Never thinking about what might happen to him as long as he can help those around him. I swear it will be the death of him someday." It was silent for a while as Aragorn thought of what his father had just said. Finally, the question Elrond did not want to answer was asked by the human.

"How is he?" Elrond did not answer. "Adar, tell me." Aragorn did not want to hear what soon came out of his mouth.

"He remains unconscious. The poison is making it very difficult for the wound as well as Legolas to heal. And... he has a fever of 105.2" Aragorn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 105.2? It was a miracle he was even still alive! "You may go see him if you wish."

"Thank-you adar!" Aragorn nearly jumped out of his chair and ran out of the office, leaving Elrond alone to ponder how to tell Thranduil that his son was once again in the healing chambers of Imladris.

As Aragorn entered the healing chambers, the sight of his friend made him stop dead in his tracks. There, in a bed in the corner, lay Legolas. His was bright face was a ghostly white with the only color appearing being his pale red lips. His golden hair stuck to him from the amount of sweat that had gathered in it. When he would breath, it would be choppy and labored. Aragorn rushed over to the bed and took his friends hand in his. He was shocked at how cold and lifeless it was. It almost seemed to be nothing more than a prop, hardly part of any living thing.

"Please Eru," he whispered to the night, "do not let him pass from this world, do not take him from me." As he said this, a single tear fell from his eye, landing on Legolas' pale hand. Aragorn sank into the chair at the side of the bed, and slept by Legolas' side all night. The elf did not wake up.

"Aragorn? Aragorn wake up now." the young man was aroused by a light shaking of his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw Arwen standing in-front of him, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "Are you not going to come down and eat?" she asked. "You've been up here all night." Noticing he was very hungry, Aragorn began to rise, but instantly remembered..., Legolas. In his immediate panic, the ranger looked to the bed only to find it was empty.

"Where is Legolas!" he nearly screamed in his worry. "Why is he not here?" Shushing him, Arwen bent down to hold the shaking hand of her love.

"It is alright, Estel," she said in a soft voice. "he has only been moved to his bedroom. Adar thought it would be best if he was in a less busy and more familiar room." calming down some, Aragorn nearly laughed. The healing chambers were all TOO common for Legolas. But he did agree, the bedroom which was now known as Legolas', did have allot less traffic then where he and Arwen were standing right now. "Now," continued Arwen, "what about that breakfast?"

As he ate, Aragorn could feel a sadness in the room shared by all at the table. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen all sat with Aragorn eating..., silently. No one new what to talk about, and the abnormal silence was making the man feel on edge, but it was very understandable. All were worried by Legolas and that was all they could think about. The elf had not made any progress as healing goes, and everyone knew if the prince died a entire kingdom would fall to ruin. The grief of King Thranduil would be to much for him to bear. He would surely die or pass to the grey havens leaving the already failing forest of Mirkwood without king or heir. The dark power of the necromancer would be to much to fight without rule, and Mirkwood would fall to the darkness and fall apart. The thought shook Aragorn to the bone as well as the thought of Len- Leneya? Where had she been?

"Pardon me for asking," Aragorn's voice broke the silence. "but where is Leneya? I have not seen her since yesterday. She is all right isn't she?"

"Leneya is well," Elladan answered. "she ate earlier this morning, heading for Legolas' room afterwards. She insisted she stay with him until he wakes." At the mention of his friend, Aragorns' heart sank. He had to see him.

"May I be excused?" without waiting for an answer, Aragorn left for Legolas' bedroom. Elrond shook his head.

"What will I do?" he asked half to himself half to those around him. "If Legolas dies, Estel will surely follow. I have never seen such an inseparable pair."

_Flashback_

_"Elladan!" the young man screamed to the night. The elf had been gone for four hours and Estel was starting to worry. Finding a rabbit for dinner shouldn't take four hours. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound from behind in the bushes. "Elladan?" he asked hopefully. His hope was soon turned to fear as someone other than his brother appeared from behind the shrubs..., an orc. Drawing his sword, Estel prepared to fight the beast. The orc advanced on the human and the deadly dance began. First the orc would swing, then Estel would block his blow. It went on like this for many long minutes, but the young human was wearing down and was soon knocked off his feet. The hideous creature had the advantage and was about to use it, when an elvin blade met the crocked scimitar throwing it into the air leaving the orc defenseless. Estel watched in joy as his savior decapitated his opponent in one swing. Re-sheathing his knives, the elf knelt beside the young human, his storm blue eyes shining in the night._

_"Le pantir?" he asked in a beautiful smooth voice._

_"I- I think so." replied the human. "Just a little shaken is all. You see my brother, Elladan, went to find some food and I have not seen him in at least four hours. I am beginning to think something has happened to him." At the mention of Elladan, the smile that had graced the elvin face disappeared and was replaced with a frown of worry._

_"Elladan?" the elf asked himself. "Then you must be the one they call Estel, correct?" Estel, not knowing if this being truly was a friend, was a little bit hesitant to share his name but nodded anyway. Holding out his hand, the elf lifted Estel off the ground. "Well we best start looking for your brother, shouldn't we now?" As he started to head off, Estel called out to him._

_"Wait!" the elf turned around. "Um, well..., you have not told me your name." Laughing at his stupidity, he told the young man._

_"You can call me Legolas."_

_End Flashback_

Aragorn slowly walked up the stairway leading to Legolas' bedroom, afraid of what he might see. Seeing the door, he hesitantly turned the door knob but suddenly stopped. He heard sobbing coming from in side. Not wanting to see what he might find, Estel opened the door.

...CLIFIE! well not really but o.k. Sorry this chapter took so long, what chapter two was on the 15th! Holly crap! I feel so bad. Sniff.

Review!

(P.S. how do you get ˆ those little triangle things OVER a letter?)


	4. Sacrifices of Love

A/N: YAY! Chapter Four! Thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter and I hope this one proves to be successful. I will not say all the blah blah I usually do before I start a chapter but I will thank the three of you who reviewed. My hopes are I can get more than three this time around, but if you three keep reviewing I'll be REALLY happy! And I have been bogged down with seventh grade end of the year projects. Following chapters, like this one, might come later than liked, but they will come!

Deana- Again, thank you for the review! Yes, I enjoy making Sexy elves suffer. Its a complex I have... sigh.

KSMOrligirl- Yay! I updated sooner than I did for three! Well, it was still kinda late..., but oh well. Thanx for the advice on the little triangle things! So far I haven't been able to get it to work, but i'll keep trying! And who says I won't kill Legolas...

Luthien and Tari Oronar- Thanx for the review! And the key worked for î but nothing else. å gets that little circle thing above it. STUPID COMPUTER! (unplugging sound. Me smashing computer to the ground re-plugging sound) okay, the screen is a little cracked now but i can still see what I'm writing!

Now, I'm going to pop in my celtic lullabies and write chapter four. Hope this is good...

_**Passing of The Moon**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sacrifices of Love**_

By: Emily Smith

Kneeling on the floor next to Legolas' bed was Leneya, tears streaming down her face as she wept. Aragorn walked slowly to the elf maidens side, kneeling beside her offering what little comfort he had to give. Instantly her head fell into his lap, golden hair falling a bout his legs. Her melodious voice was muffled by sobs making her distressed voice a little above a whisper.

"Oh Aragorn..." she cried. Gently, in a attempt to calm her, Aragorn ran his fingers through the soft golden silk that was her hair, humming softly. Looking up and seeing the slow rise and fall of Legolas' chest denied his fears of Legolas being dead, letting him freely continue to sooth Leneya.

"Why do you cry for those that are not yet gone?" he asked. "Surly hope does not escape you that easily?" Her tear filled eyes wandered up to those of the mans. Pools of watery green merging with soft grey, desperately trying to find the right words to say so he would understand.

"It is not that I want to cry," she managed to get out. "I try so hard not to. But every time I close my eyes, the horrible picture of death crosses my mind. I see my father, dead. My mother, gone. Always the people I love. I see Legolas lying on the bed lifeless like a corpse! I cannot stand to see any more pain! This place, this arda, it only brings me grief. If I stay here, I fear I may lose everyone..., by losing myself." Aragorn sat in silence. Leneya was- no she couldn't. Could she? "I cannot stay in this place of death anymore. Don't you understand? I must leave. I must sail away to a better place, no matter who I must leave behind."

"But you will be leaving Legolas." said Aragorn. "If he does not die by this, with your leaving he could die of grief. He loves you, Leneya. If you left, who knows how he will react. He is strong, but he has lost many loved ones. His mother, a brother, a best friend. You and Thranduil are the only ones keeping him here." Leneya shook her head in denial.

"He could never love me the way I do him. I do not think I could live another day without him by my side." Now it was Aragorn's turn to speak denial and he did so freely, pushing Leneya to believe in every word.

"He loves you more than all the trees of this world. He spoke to me many times of you long ago, before I knew what he would eventually ask of you." Leneya looked up to him and held his gaze, confusion written on her porcelain face. "I cannot tell you what that question will be for it is not my place. I have said enough as it is and I think it is something he would like to address himself. I-"

"Need to silence your self before you reveal all plans that are personal." Leneya and Aragorn turned to the bed in which the weak voice came from. Leneya's eyes lit up in wonder and happiness.

"Legolas!" The overly excited she-elf threw her arms around him, forgetting for a brief moment the hurt he had sustained. She was, unfortunately, embracing rather tightly his chest wound and a small groan escaped Legolas' lips. Leneya instantly pulled back. "I am so sorry! I forgot-" A cold hand reached up and touched her lips. Legolas shook his head as if saying she needn't go on. He smiled and tried to speak, but at that instant, his face screwed up in pain and a violent fit of coughing erupted from the pale lips. Leneya looked to Aragorn desperately for help, but Aragorn was at loss. He did not know what had just befallen his friend. Leneya was unable to stand it anymore and ran out of the room crying.

With each cough, Aragorn could feel Legolas weaken, and the grip he now held on his shoulders tightened to an extent that Aragorn thought he would actually crush Legolas. He whispered calming words to his friend, but he did not seem to hear them. All Legolas could hear was the sound of his own coughing. All he could see was the back of his eyelids. All he could taste was the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. That last assumption frightened him greatly as well as Aragorn. If Legolas was coughing up blood that meant internal bleeding! Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear that the coughing had stopped until Legolas shivered beneath him. He shivered? What he...

"Aragorn, I'm so cold." Legolas. Aragorn rolled legolas onto his back once more. The elf's eyes were now fogged, almost looking gray. He placed a shaking hand on his forehead but instantly pulled it away for it burned with an unthinkable fire. "I'm so cold, Aragorn." he said again "please, so cold." Legolas fell into unconsciousness once again and Aragorn's eyes widened. He ran out of the room as fast as possible. He sped to the study of his father and burst through the door.

"ADAR!" Elrond looked up from his paper work to see a very out of breath and de-shelved Aragorn standing before him. "Adar, I know what poison runs through Legolas' veins! It is one he described to me when... well I know what it is! It is something called Dragons-Bane!" Elrond froze.

"Oh, no."

'Oh, no?' Aragorn thought. 'this can't be good.' He knew of haw Legolas described Dragons-Bane as the fastest acting poison on the earth, but if it was Legolas should have been dead by now. Wait... it wasn't Dragons-Bane, only the imitation color added to - of corse. "Dragons Fire." Elrond spun around.

"What?"

"ForgIve me for scaring you adar, but I fear I was mistaken. This new information may ease your worry somewhat. It is not the real poison that was injected, only the coloring added to a more common poison Dragons Fire. If it was Dragons-Bane, Legolas would be dead." Elrond still looked very troubled. "What is wrong, adar? I thought Dragons Fire was curable."

"It is curable," said Elrond as he rummaged through his healing books, possibly looking for that cure. "But I do not know how long it has been in his body, not even you remember clearly. It, the counter poison, Must be administered no more than 80 hours after the poison is injected. I can try but I do not know the outcome of such a procedure. It is very painful from what I understand."

"Please Adar. You must try for Legolas' sake. He will be able to endure the pain, but I will not be able to stand his death."

"The look of pleading in your eyes is to hard to ignore, Estel." Elrond sighed as he finally reached the page over carefully. "Im innas, ion nin. Im innas."

Elrond sat on the bed next to Legolas' shivering form. He held a small vile filled with an orange liquid in his hand (which by the way smelled awful). Holding Legolas' hand was Leneya. A worried look covered her beautiful face giving it a look of a lovers distress which was horrible to see. Elrond gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Leneya, could you please lift his head?" Leneya nodded and slowly brought Legolas to and upright position. "I am sorry, but this will hurt him briefly." he said as if Legolas could not hear, which he could. "Open your mouth, Legolas." Legolas did what he was told as best he could, regretting it soon after wards. As Elrond poured the liquid down his throat, a salty, bitter, and rancid taste flowed with it. He wanted to spit it up, but he would not let himself. It wasn't yet hurting him, but once it was poured onto his wound, that all changed. A horrible pain started in his chest and flared throughout the rest of his body. He could not remain silent any longer. The scream of pain and agony filled the peaceful city of rivendell. Birds stopped chirping, Elves stopped singing for now, they were all afraid for the Mirkwood prince. True, he was not of Imladris, but he was there so often all people loved him as they would their own prince's.

Leneya's hand felt like it would fall off at any moment. Every time Legolas screamed, he would grip her hand tighter. Luckily, that was only twice. Aragorn, who stood near the door, could barely stand it for much longer. He could not get the thought out of his head that legolas' pain was his fault. Silence soon engulfed the small room. Legolas had stopped screaming. Elrond got up to leave.

"Is there anything I can do to ease his pain?" Aragorn asked anxiously. He was desperate to help his friend in any way possible.

"I have done all I can," Elrond said opening the door. "All that is left for you to do is to be by his side. Your presence alone is a great medicine." Aragorn gave a slight smile. His father was right, again. But he was still wishing there was more. Elrond placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "e boe le, ion nin. na ennas." With those words Elrond and a sobbing Leneya left the room, leaving the two friends alone together.

Aragorn noticed sweat starting to appear on Legolas' forehead. Moving to the side of the bed, he gently lay a cool cloth on it. Legolas' breathing was very labored, but the coolness of the cloth seemed to relax his whole body. Aragorn anted to lighten the mood a bit, so he started to recall a certain tale of a long while ago.

"Do you remember when we came upon that spiders nest just outside of mirkwood?" a small smile came to Legolas' face as he nodded. "If I remember correctly, you decide it would be fun to see how long the web would hold us up before it lost its stick..." he was asleep. Eyes closed from pain Aragorn realized sadly. But non the less, he was resting. He brought the sheets up to legolas' midsection, and bending low, whispered in his ear. " îdh mae, gwador nin. îdh mae."

Well, here is Chapter 4 just like I promised! I hope you liked it! ; )

Translations:

"I will, my son. I will"

"He needs you, my son. Be there."

"Rest well, my brother. Rest well."

Now, R&R. You know you want to...

l

l

l

l

l

V


	5. The Beauty of death

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Or, both of you... only two reviews this time. sigh Thats not happy. Huggles to the two of you who did review though! Yay to Deana and Luthien and Tari Oronar! Once again you two are my two faithful reviewers! Please if you read this, even if you don't like it, review! Constructive criticism is welcomed but not flames! It's just when no one reviews I think no one is reading besides the two who review and that could be true, but sniff it's sad when you think that only two people are reading... okay! Enough soap opera crap. On to the review responses. (this shouldn't take that long...)

**Deana:** Yay! My number one reviewer! Yay! -huggles- Oh, and thanx for catching my little errors in chapter four. I fixed it and now it's all good! I did not mean to type eternal. Even I'm not that stupid... well, pretty close...

**Luthien and Tari Oronar: **Yah, poor Leggy. Aren't they cute? Oh, and just a little question, who's Lewelyn?

Thanx for the reviews you two! I really appreciate it! Okay, as promised, here is chapter five. A little late, but here it is!

_**The Passing of The Moon**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Beauty of Death**_

By: DarkStar

_/She danced around in circles in front of his unseeing eyes, twirling and spinning in beautiful patterns. As she reached out her hand to grasp his, a dark yet sweet smile came to her face causing him to back away._

_"Who are you?" he heard his voice ask more than a little shakily. She laughed, a white fire coming to her luminescent eyes and she spoke._

_"Foolish little Legolas..., I am Death."/ _

"ADAR!" Aragorn frantically called for his stepfather as he stood in the door way of Legolas' room. "Adar come! Hurry!" Elrond appeared in the hallway and if times had been happier, Aragorn would have laughed, for the Lord was in his night clothes slippers and all.

"Estel, what is wrong?"

"He... he started coughing and then, then he just stopped moving! I called his name but he..., something is wrong Adar, terribly wrong!" Elrond rushed to the bed side of the blonde elf. Legolas seemed to be simply sleeping, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. But it was that that worried the Elvin Lord and his son so. As much as they hated it to be true, his sleep should have been far from peaceful; but filled with pain and restlessness. Elrond bent close to open an eye. It was rolled back in his head. Fearing for the young elf's life, Elrond hastily took up one of the lifeless hands in his. Bending even lower, he whispered soft words into the elf's ear.

_/ "Take my hand, Legolas. Come, walk away from the pain."_

(Tolo dan 'nin i calad, Legolas.)

_Again, Legolas heard the distant voice from the darker end of the tunnel he knew he walked._

****(e boe le. Carubedi na i brennil)

_'Elrond?' his groggy mind thought._

_"No Legolas! Come with me! Come play with me!" Her once soft words now sounded as a command and the beautiful face was starting to twist with rage._

(Im baur le, ion nin. Padadan 'nin enni.)

Aragorn watched helplessly as his father tried to bring back his friend. The color from his face was all but gone, and- violent coughing? Legolas! After nearly ten minutes on the brink of death, he was again on the side of the living.

"Calm down Legolas," Elrond said soothingly. "Deep breaths. Thats it, breath." The coughing gradually subsided, much to their relief, and again all was quiet save the deep and ragged breaths of Legolas. That peaceful calm was broken by Elrond's quiet voice.

"Legolas listen to me," he began. "If you see her again, do NOT take her hand, understand?" Legolas slowly nodded. "Estel, could you leave me and Legolas alone for a few moments? You can return soon, but I need to check his wounds."

"Of course father, I will see if Leneya needs anything." With that, Aragorn left the bedroom to his father and best friend.

"Legolas, I cannot look at your eyes if they are closed. Open them for me please." Legolas slowly did as he was told. As Elrond looked at the now pale orbs, he did not like what he saw. They were unfocused. Very unfocused, as if Legolas couldn't quite discern where he was. And they were clouded. Not clear and strong as they always were before. He was still far from well. "You may close now if you wish Legolas, hannon le." The Elf Lord now took up one of the pale wrists, searching for a strong pulse. The one he found was far from strong, but it was still there. As Elrond re-bandaged the gash on Legolas' leg, he started conversation in an attempt to take the wood-elf's mind of the pain he was undoubtedly feeling.

****"You gave us quiet a scare with that little stunt you pulled there. Acting as if you were dead. I would appreciate it greatly if you would not do that again." No emotion came from Legolas. "Was she as beautiful as you remember? As beautiful as the last time?" No response. "Last time you did take her hand, remember? I thought you were lost to us forever. I thank the Valar you realized in time you were needed here." Legolas just kept staring at the wall..., unblinking. Elrond could see this wasn't a good sign.

"I... wanted to - to take her hand." Elrond nearly dropped his tools as Legolas said these words. He brought his eyes up to meet those of the younger elf. How could he be saying this? Was the pain really that bad?

"Legolas, if you were to leave for the stone paved road of death, I know not what I would do!" There was the slightest hint of despair in the Elvin Lords voice. "I called you my son for a reason, Legolas. I often think of you as a fifth child. Do not leave both those who call you son for her. Do not leave your blood brothers and the ones that are your brothers by heart and soul. But most importantly Legolas, do not leave Leneya! She needs you so she can go on."

"She will still... leave for the undying lands."

"What?" Elrond were now very confused.

"She," Legolas tightly closed his eyes to block out the pain. "She won't be able to see... see me suffer. She'll just... just leave. She'll want to forget about me." He opened his mouth to say more but Elrond silenced him.

"Please Legolas. Do not waste your strength." Elrond finished his bandaging and left Legolas alone in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leneya?" Aragorn stood outside of Leneya's bedroom. "Leneya may I come in?" When no answer came, Aragorn began to get worried. Knocking one last time, the human silently pushed open the door. Leneya stood on the balcony in a dark flowing gown the shade a deep purple. She was looking towards the west, undoubtedly her eyes searching for the sea. Her soft golden hair shone in the moon light and the stars created a silver crown on her head. In her hand she held a rose, but the color was unlike any in Rivendell. Purple was not a common color for a rose and Aragorn wondered as to where it came from.

"Why are you here Aragorn?" Leneya's words held a broken tone. When Aragorn did not answer, the elleth became annoyed. "Again I ask you, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I have not seen you in a long while."

"I am fine Aragorn," her words were broken. "Leave me be. Please." Aragorn could see the grief slowly starting to edge its way into her mind. He would not leave her alone in a sea of worry, so he instead closed the door behind him and walked further into the bedroom stopping about half way to the she-elf.

"He will be alright Leneya. My father is doing everything in his power to insure his life is spared. He will be alright." Leneya swiftly turned to face Aragorn and he saw a pain unbearable locked in the sky blue pools soon to be unleashed in anger with her spoken words.

"That is what they said about my father wasn't it!" Her words were filled with hate. "'The poison is curable and he will make a full recovery.' is what they said. My father died of the same poison that now runs in the veins of the one I love, Aragorn! How do you know your father can save him? He has done all he can, you say? Legolas is still battling death and he has done all he can? I want to believe you Aragorn but I cannot see him making it! I know your father is trying, but maybe this time it just isn't enough." She turned once again to stare out the open window. "Do you believe he will make it Aragorn?" Walking slowly forward, the human pulled Leneya into an embrace.

"I know," he started, "that he has the will to survive and he would not leave without a fight. And he would never leave you." Leneya looked into the mans eyes, searching for any sign he was not saying the truth. When she saw none, she once again spoke.

"He gave this to me many a year ago. He said, as long as it lives we will stay together. It still blooms." A small smile came to her lips. "I guess I cannot give up hope. Not yet." Aragorn smiled and wordlessly agreed. Now that Leneya was more comforted, Aragorn asked a question that had been bothering him the entire time he had known the elf.

"Leneya, why does Legolas call you Ithil?" Leneya's smile grew.

"I was born on the night of the full moon." Aragorn felt stupid. It was so obvious. "I am the only elf I know who was, so my father started to call me little Ithil. I suppose Legolas gave the duty to himself to keep that name alive. I'm glad he did. It keeps a small part of my father alive and-"

"Miss Leneya?" Leneya turned to the healer in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Prince Legolas would like to speak with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leneya walked swiftly to Legolas's room. Being in the constant state of worry she was, anything that sounded remotely confusing worried her to a point. Her center of doubt at the moment was the healer simply saying Legolas wanted to speak with her. Her thoughts on a matter like this one were always is something wrong? Is he alright? Is he dying? As she opened the door she felt a wave of relief flood over her. Legolas was breathing regularly (regular being slightly labored at the time) and his face was not any paler, but she was still worried.

"Men raeg meleth nin?" Legolas opened his eyes to be greeted by the worried face of Leneya.

"Bedi, Leneya. Im henio."

"But I just came in-"

"The Undying Lands, Leneya. I don't- don't care."

"I don't plan on leaving you Legolas-"

"But you will wether you want to or not." Leneya looked at him intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart belongs to the waves of the sea where pain is not. You cannot linger in a place that carries only bad memories. Wether you want to stay or not, the sea will call to you with a promise of no pain or sorrow but- but eternal beauty and light. I cannot keep you from answering that call." Soft tears rolled down the elleths cheeks creating an image of absolute beauty. She leaned forward and pulled Legolas into a gentle fond embrace that lasted for a long period of time.

"I do not want to leave you but I must. The pain I have faced here Legolas is to much for me to bear with still more to come-"

"What?" Leneya shot her eyes to those of Legolas's instantly realizing her mistake. "What do you know, Leneya?"

"I- I had a dream. Nothing more. Just a realistic dream."

"As realistic as a dream of second sight?"

"Perhaps. But I am not certain." Legolas looked hard into the eyes of Leneya.

"Listen to me. Do not tell anyone of this, henio? I don't-" Legolas words were cut off by abrupt coughing that did not subside. This was all to familiar and Leneya became frantic.

"Elrond!" Leneya cried out. "Elrond come quick!" Soon after her desperate cries, the elvin Lord burst through the door and rushed to the side of Legolas.

"Sshhhuuuu. Rest now Legolas, it will be alright. Relax. Elrond chanted these soothing words into his ear while holding a cloth to his mouth. When he pulled it away, it was no longer white, but stained crimson red with blood.

"I thought the internal bleeding had stopped." Aragorn had also come being quite worried for his friend.

"Obviously it has not. Calm down Legolas. It will be over soon. Calm down." The young elf had started to breath a bit to heavily, almost sounding as if he would suffocate.

"Can you do nothing about it?" Leneya was nearly in tears... again. Elrond sat in deep thought while still trying to bring Legolas' breathing down to a normal rate. 'What can I do?' he questioned himself. 'The medicine clearly is not working, the blood loss has not helped, and his fever has barley stayed below life threatening.'

"There is nothing I can do." He said aloud with an audible sigh of frustration. "All that I am able to do has been done. We have only hope left and his strength and will to live. It-"

"Adar?" The threesome turned to one of Elronds' sons standing in the door way.

"Yes Elladan?"

"King Thranduil is here. He is waiting in the court yard."

**A/N:** Uh oh! Kingy won't be to happy to find his son in the state he is in! What will happen next? Well this story doesn't have long to go so there will only be one or two more chappies, but I'm not sure. Here are the translations!

Tolo dan 'nin i calad, Legolas- Come back to the light Legolas.

e boe le. Carubedi na i brennil.- He needs you. Do not go with the Lady.

im baur le, ion nin. Padadan 'nin enni- I need you, my son. Walk back to me.

Men raeg meleth nin?- What's wrong my love?

bedi, Leneya. Im henio.- Go Leneya. I understand.

Okay, I'm not that good at elvish so if I made any mistakes PLEASE let me know so I can fix them.

Review!

l

l

l

l

l

V


	6. Cry No Tears of Parting

**A/N: **Hello! It is me! One last time boring you to death with my ramblings, but fear not! No more for this story shall I bug you before you can actually read the stupid story. Well, last chapter and the longest. Once more I will post my great thanks to those that actually read my story and reviewed.

**Luthien and Tari Oronar, YamiTai, Fluffy's fangirls, **and **Legolass Q, **I thank you all very much for reviewing chapter five! It is much appreciated and I hope you review for chapter six so I can see what you think (though one or two of you may hate me by the end!)!

_**The Passing of The Moon**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Cry No Tears of Parting**_

****"King Thranduil." Elrond bowed his head to his friend.

"Lord Elrond." Thranduil returned the gesture.

"I wish I could be meeting you under better circumstances, but alas it is not so." Thranduil could see the guilt that was written on Elronds face as the lord spoke.

"Fear not my old friend, I do not blame you for the fortune placed on my son it was not of your making. I would just like to see him. I understand his time runs short." The elvin king sounded relatively calm, but his eyes betrayed him in showing the intense heart ache he felt.

"How is he?" Questions racked the elf kings mind, but only had two of great importance that worried him the most.

"He is very weak. Unknown to me when I wrote you, he has internal which will not subside. To tell you matters truthfully, it is a miracle he has even survived this long."

"And how long till the Halls of Mandos claims another soul?" Elrond stopped walking at this question for he was stunned. How could a father have so little faith in the life of his own son? But, perhaps, it was not lack of faith but pure reality.

"Perhaps a day." he paused. "Or less." With those words said, the two lords walked on having soon reached the accursed room. The room that held Thranduil's dying son. As the door swung open, the woodland king nearly fell over at the sight of his youngest son. The calm facade he had put on while with Elrond was all but forgo-ten, and in his features was immense worry. He had no longer the mind to hold his royal composure as he nearly ran the short distance to his son's side.

"Legolas?" he whispered frantically. "Legolas speak to me ion nin. It's your father." No response. "Please, Legolas. Open your eyes." But the elf seemed not even to breath. He just lay there... as if he were dead. Elrond looked to Aragorn for answers, for when he left, the young elf still could hear respond, see, but the human just shook his head for he himself did not know what had happened. Frantically, Thranduil put a finger to Legolas' throat, praying desperately to find something, anything to show his son was still alive, still fighting. There, a pulse. But it was too weak. Thranduil put his lips to Legolas' ear and spoke, whispering words that would hopefully bring his son back.

"Tis' not your time. You have much left to do in life. You will see her in your dreams, you do not need to leave this world forever. Please, come back to me." Legolas' ethereal glow slowly started to dim.

O0O0-0O0O

This feeling was all to familiar to the elf. He had been here before, but there was no more pain this time and she did not dance in-front of him. In fact, he did not even see her.

"Wood Angel?" he heard a soft voice calling to from from behind. "My little Wood Angel is that you?" Legolas turned. It couldn't be...

"Naneth?" The she-elf smiled.

"Aye, I am here." Legolas wanted to run and embrace his mother, but when he tried, he found he could not move from the spot he stood on. The smile that was once on his mothers lips turned to a frown. "I'm sorry my Wood Angel, but you can not be with me till you make your choice. Either you leaf the world you love, or return to it. I strongly suggest the latter."

"I can not go back to the pain, the wars on my home, the battle Leneya spoke of... what if her dream was more than that? What if it was not a dream but a foretelling? I could not go back."

"All the more reason for you to return. If it is battle and war she speaks of they will need you. Our people will need your skill. If it is an attack of titanic proportions, all of Arda will need you to protect them. Can you not hear your father calling your name? He wants his son back. The pain will go away in time and all that will be left is a scar. Trust in yourself and the name given to Elessar. You will defeat this..." Her voice seemed to fade away, as she did also.

"No! Naneth, please don't leave! Please..." She was gone, but the two choices still remained. He could go after her, or turn away. Her words rang in his head. _"Our people will need your skill... Trust in yourself and the name given to Elessar, you will defeat this..."_ He wanted to stay, to be in his Naneths arms, but he knew that could not be so. Turning on his heal to face the way he came, he slowly walked towards the black night...

O0O0-0O0O

All in the small room (or large room but small with the crowdedness) waited with baited breath. Legolas had made no sign of movement for quite a while and all were becoming greatly concerned. He had grown so pale and skeletal he almost looked like a corpse, and the ethereal glow was now no-more than a flicker of candle light to cover a whole body. Thranduil gripped his sons hand tightly as he became distressed. For his son, and also for Mirk Wood. If Legolas died this day he would surely fall to grief as well as his other son Akayleth. When he and his sons were gone, who would rule the already falling forest? Who would protect his people from the attacks of the Orcs? How would-

"Adar! He... he's-" Legolas took in a choking breath followed by a flow of coughs, cutting Aragorn's sentence short. Thranduil, being as overjoyed as he was, tightly embraced his son.

"Easy, Thranduil," Elrond laughed. "You will suffocate him! He is not yet well." Elrond sat on the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Legolas's chest. It was rising and falling much to fast. "Calm down penneth, it's all right. You will be fine."

He was trying. Trying desperately to slow his breathing, to calm himself. But he was surprised at how difficult it proved t be. It was hot. Unimaginably hot. Well no wonder, he was covered in at least fifty (actually only five) blankets. But the pain. He had not expected it to flood back as quickly as it did. Needless to say, he was unprepared for it and he could no longer keep it inside himself.

The two lords nearly fell from the bed when the cry of pain Legolas had been holding in was released. They could not say it wasn't entirely unexpected, but it had shocked the two non the less and greatly frightened Leneya and Aragorn.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn was frightened. His friend had never screamed like that before, not even when his father gave him the healing medication. To hear such a noise from him now when it looked like things were getting better was simply alarming. Thranduil and Elrond gave sympathetic smiles as they tried to calm down the panicking elf.

"He is alright, Aragorn," Elrond whispered as not to further irritate the young elf. "He is imply not used to the pain. I imagine anyone would scream after being gone so long." This did not seem to do any comfort for Leneya however.

"But he is in pain!" She cried (literally). "Can you not do anything for him?"

"I'm sorry Leneya but I have done all I can. He will need to fight this on his own. Besides, he already starts to h-"

"A- adar?" All eyes turned to the bed, if not there already, from which the weak whisper came from.

"Shuuuu, rest my ion nin. Do not waste your strength on speech."

"Im... Naneth..."

"I know. I know..." Elrond showed the other 'children' in the room to the door, wanting Thranduil to have some time alone with his son.

"I will leave you two together, but if anything happens please call for me. I wont be far." Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "Im raeg. Mandos innas tuvulá fëa sina mórë."

O0O0O0-0O0O0O

Three weeks had passed by since Thranduil had arrived. Though still weak Legolas, with much fussing and worrying on Elrond and Aragorn's part, was finally allowed to wander Imladris on his own and not be confined to a bed or have some one following him day and night. All of the elf haven were overjoyed to see the Mirkwood prince alive, for it would be a lie to say that there were elves that missed that heart wrenching scream for there were none. But there was one person, an young elf maiden, who could find no joy on that day.

"Leneya?" The elleth looked up and smiled.

"Hello Legolas."

"May I sit?" with out waiting for an answer, Legolas slowly lowered himself onto the bench, only just wincing as his side still pained him. This did not go unnoticed however, and Leneya kept a close eye on him to make sure he was alright. He pulled her close to his chest and the two just sat there in each others arms with the only noise being the soft whisper of the breeze and chirping of the birds. The Elves sang a clear song in the night, but it seemed to have a sad under tone. Leneya spoke.

"The ships will dock tomorrow. We will set out in the morning. You will be coming to see us off, won't you?"

"Of course, Leneya. How could I not?" Leneya sat silent for a while, listening to the soft voices of the trees, for she new she would climb in them no longer. She nestled closer into Legolas' strong chest. She spoke once more.

"I'm s sorry for my leaving Legolas but..." She sighed. "but I cannot stay here any longer. Please forgive me." Legolas kissed the top of Leneya's head, he too holding her as close as possible.

"Ú-moe edaved, Leneya. Your life on this earth has been nothing but pain. It would be a cruel thing to ask you to stay." He started to sing an Elven lullaby he had heard Staragith sing to her many hundreds of years ago. As he ran his hands through her hair, she knew it would be the last night they would spend together until he also sailed. She did not even try to stop the crystal tears that fell down her face.

Aragorn walked down the long twisting hallways of the Last Homely House that led to the garden. Neither Legolas or Leneya had been in their bedrooms and no other place would be appealing to them inside the house. But in the garden, where the air was clean and fresh. It was the only place two elves would be. To his enjoyment, he was correct, for as he entered the gardens he saw two figures siting and talking on the bench. Sighing, he started to walk towards them when a hand was laid on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around to see Elrohir motioning to let them be.

"But he needs rest," He protested. "He is not fully healed." Elladan had now come up as well, shaking his head.

"My brother is right for once. He needs her now more than anything else. If you have forgotten, she is leaving in the morning." Aragorn looked once more at the two. They looked so happy together. But the way they spoke, sat, sang... he could see that hey needed each other and that his brothers were right. He nodded and slowly walked back into the house.

Later that night, Elrond went into the garden and placed a blanket on two elves, both asleep in each others arms, siting on a bench.

O0O0-0O0O

The horses rode silently as they headed towards the havens. Leneya sat behind Legolas on Moonstar, here arms lightly holding onto his chest. No one spoke, it seemed no one even breathed. They liked it this way. Legolas and Leneya wanted it to be like this, like the night before in the garden, forever. They wanted to stay in that feeling of peace that could not be broken. But it could not be so. They both knew that, and realized it even greater as they all too quickly reached their destination. One gray ship was docked by the shore, awaiting its occupants. Leneya, Legolas, and three other Elves destined for Valinor dismounted their horses. The rest of the company soon did the same, but hung back as Legolas and Leneya slowly walked to the ship.

"I guess this is goodbye." Leneya choked out, hanging her head, but Legolas soon lifted it up. He studied her face intently.

"The moon does not cry, so why do you now shed tears?" Crying even harder, Leneya embraced Legolas as tightly as she could.

"I will not forget you Legolas Greenleaf." She whispered.

"We will meet again Leneya. That I promise you." And then, sealed with a kiss, the last words between them were spoken. "I love you."

As the ship sailed over the sea to Valinor, the company set back for Imladris. Turning round to face the spot where he had seen her last, Legolas whispered his final parting to the one he loved.

"Namarie, my little Ithil."

The End

**A/N:**Wow! I finished it! sniff my first story finished! Kinda sad... well not to shabby for my first, eh? Oh, here is a translation.

What Elrond says to Thranduil is this in the common tung: "I was wrong. Mandos will receive no soul this night."

Yup... ummm... Oh! I have a paragraph preview for my next story which doesn't have a title yet! Want to read it? Of course you do! Here goes!

_Elladan ran. He ran fast. Away from the orcs that trailed him. He didn't understand. One minute, he was hunting for rabbit, the next he was dodging orc arrows. He wiped a dry tear away from his eye, one which he refused to let fall. Why did he want to cry? His horse, Elcarda, had been shot. Wether she lived or not he didn't know. He did not check for he had to run. -CRACK- Elladan screamed. He was falling_

_-scene change-_

_"Estel, look out!" The human turned to see an orc raise a sword above his head. Reacting as quickly as he could, he blocked it, but only blocked it. Legolas finished him off with a knife through his gut. "They are here." He whispered in elvish. But at that moment, Estel noticed something that frightened him. Frightened him more than the advancing orcs. Legolas was trembling. _

Well, there you go! Intriguing? Boring? You can't wait? Well, you're gonna have to. I'm not even half way through yet! It'll be longer, so you might have to wait like a month. Oh well. Thank you for sticking with this story to the end! And I'm serious, if you've read it, review! Toodles!

DarkSarOfMirkWood


End file.
